


Cambiamenti

by Vahly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Continuano a stringersi, come per non lasciare che l'altro scappi via[...] </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambiamenti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge _special #6_ sulla community _it100_ , con il prompt _Tonight's the night the world begins again_ (Goo Goo Dolls)

# 

CAMBIAMENTI  


 

Il respiro di Jared diventa sempre più veloce, man mano che le spinte di Jensen dentro di lui aumentano. I gemiti riempiono la stanza, le mani esplorano i rispettivi corpi come se ne andasse delle loro vite, e all'improvviso quel piacere che stanno provando è tutto ciò che conta.  
L'orgasmo li coglie improvviso, sconvolgente. Poi, per svariati minuti, tutto tace. Continuano a stringersi, come per non lasciare che l'altro scappi via, che dica "è stato solo un errore."  
Non saprebbero dire com'è iniziata, sanno solo che non vogliano che finisca.  
E la loro unica certezza, adesso, è che domani mattina tutto – tutto – sarà diverso.


End file.
